


It isn't in my blood

by sebarles



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fear, Love, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebarles/pseuds/sebarles
Summary: We all know that bitter rivalry between vampires and werewolves, but has anyone thought to ask why? Why do these two supernatural entities hate each other so much? It's simple. The werewolves use their powers to win every race, that's how they did it last year! Lewis wants to be immortal, even if that means disabling your teammate.





	It isn't in my blood

**_It isn’t in my blood_ **

A big party was held at Ferrari. Kimi, who had now officially announced his retirement, would be replaced by Charles Leclerc. Sebastian was happy with his new teammate whom he knew for five years. He went to Charles to congratulate him. Finally Charles’ dream came true, he was allowed to participate with Formula 1, plus he was on the team he always wanted to be on, FERRARI.

"Congratulations, I knew you'd make it!" Seb cheerfully shouted as he leaned forward to give him a hug.

The corners of his mouth slid upwards as he exclaimed, “Thanks, I’m looking forward to learn a lot from you.”

There was an abundance of people, music, and drinks… everyone was enjoying themselves. Seb glanced at Charles, and pointing to a door in the corner of the room he suggested, “I can teach you right now if you want to, just follow me”

Charles followed him, nobody quite seemed to notice their absence. Everyone was busy partying, and it was the perfect opportunity for Seb to do what he longed for.

 “Close the door behind you,” Sebastian whispered.

He obeyed, and did what he was told. “What are we doing here, they’ll see that we’re missing at the party!”

 “They won’t, shhhh,” he raised his finger and gently placed it on his lips. “I’m still surprised you haven’t told anyone about our big secret, I mean knowing that we all are vampires must be frightening for you to be in this team,” Sebastian added.

“No, I have never been scared of you Sebby, I always thought that vampires were interesting people, besides, our friendship would never change no matter what you are” he gazed with a grin on his face.

Seb knew he did good by telling Charles Ferrari’s big secret, but if Maurizio finds out that he told him, he’ll kill him. Charles can only be part of the secret after he signs Ferrari’s contract, and after a vampire ceremony. There, Seb will have the honour to turn Charles into a vampire, but for now he had to enjoy being human for the rest of the day because after today, everything will change for Charles. Seb realized that some of the Ferrari drivers who became a vampire lost their feelings. That meant if he turned into a vampire, there would be a big possibility Seb would never know if Charles felt the same way. “Well, I-I guess… I guess there’s something weird happening with me when I’m around you. I can’t control my feelings, and I- I think I’ve feelings for you. I know it sounds weird, that’s why I’m asking if you could please just stand there and not move, pleaaaasee that’s the only thing I’m asking right now,” he stammered while he came closer and closer to Charles.

He was intensely staring at him, that made Seb feel self-conscious, but he was unable to look away once their eyes met. Seb yanked Charles towards him, and pressed his mouth to his. He instinctively responded immediately, surprising himself. His warm tender lips which caressed his were softer than he ever imagined.

\-------------------------------------------

 

The gleam of light shone in through the gaps of the drapes. As Charles opened his eyes, he greeted the day with a smile, flew out of bed, and roamed towards the kitchen. There he found Seb, making breakfast for him.

“ Good morning mein Schatz,” Seb whispered.

“Mein what?” he asked. With a smile on his face, he came closer to Seb and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“Mon chéri in German,” mumbled Seb. Just before he could serve breakfast, Charles’ phone rang, it was Maurizio. Why would he call this morning?

“With Charles” Charles’ heart pounded.

He didn’t know how to break it to Charles, how could he tell him the unfortunate news that there was a mistake and that he couldn’t be in the team for the season? “Maurizio here, I wanted to talk to you about some important things, if you could come discuss it today, that would be great.”

Charles’ heart dropped, and his adrenaline rushed as he prepared himself for the worst. Charles knew if he called him, that meant that there was something bad going on. He hurried himself to Maurizio. He sat anxiously down on a chair, and listened to what Maurizio had to tell him.

They’d  made a fault in Kimi’s contract which meant that he had to come back for this season, and Charles wouldn’t become an F1 driver anymore, he could only be a spare driver. This news crushed him upon hearing it. After finally getting into his favourite team – Ferrari- and  the chance to be Seb’s teammate, his dream was ruined by Maurizio’s news. Maurizio also mentioned that Toto called him an hour ago because he wanted Charles to race for Mercedes. Valteri had a horrific accident the previous night and he got into a coma. Toto didn’t know if he’d be able to race this season so he was searching for a temporary replacement. Maurizio told Charles that he would love to see him racing this season, that’s why he suggested him to go to Mercedes and to prove to him his talent. Maurizio guaranteed him a spot in the Ferrari team if he raced good with Mercedes. Charles was dumbfounded, he didn’t know what to say, he felt obliged to accept the offer and go to Mercedes, otherwise he wouldn’t get his place at Ferrari.

Charles, who entered Sebs place with an irritated mug, took off his coat and sat on the couch. “Guess what,” He elicited with a sigh.

Sebastian was concentrated watching tv, but turned his attention immediately towards him and replied, “What happened there?”

“Kimi is coming back, and now I’m forced to go to Mercedes because Bottas had an accident,” he hesitantly uttered with him tremulous voice trying to hold back the seething avalanche of tears. All Seb could do was embrace him and let the torrent of tears inundate his shirt. “Everything will be fine babe, don’t worry,” he reassured.

“I don’t know Sebby, I thought I had everything that I wanted and now, I have nothing anymore. I’m not in the Ferrari team, you won’t be my teammate …  pleaseeeee Sebby help me, sometimes I feel like giving up, this is not meant for me,” he pleaded.

“Do not say this again,” he urged looking deep in his eyes, “it’s temporary and then you’ll be a part of us, the vampires, only you and I.”

“I really hope so.”

“And I trust you, what has been said here stays here.”

“of course Sebby.”

\-------------------------------------------

 

The fixed-term contract was drawn up. Charles was now a temporary Mercedes driver. He said goodbye to Ferrari, and went to Mercedes. It was hard for him to think that he wouldn’t be able to hold Seb like last night, or kiss him... it broke him. Charles was not familiar with anyone from Mercedes so he knew he had to get to know them even though it was temporary. “It’s very important to have a bond with your teammate,” Seb advised.

Lewis was in the paddock playing on his phone when he heard Charles knocking. “You must be Charles Leclerc,” Lewis murmured looking at him with a threatening look. Charles knew that he wouldn’t be welcomed with open arms. Lewis wasn’t interested in him at all. “So you’re a good friend of Sebastian Vettel?”, Lewis asked. He was more interested in Seb’s life than his new teammate. Charles nodded answering his question. Lewis smiled with malicious glee.

He stood up, put his phone in his pocket and asked Charles to follow him to his changing room. Charles went after him. Once they arrived, Lewis opened the door and invited him inside. He locked the door and took a seat.

“I think we don’t have to lie to each other. I already know what’s going on in that Ferrari garage.”

Charles felt uncomfortable, they didn’t know each other and he started bringing up Ferrari. He didn’t know much either because he wasn’t made an official driver yet so he had no knowledge of any secrets except the one that Seb told him, but he wasn’t going to tell him. Lewis didn’t believe him because after all, Seb and Charles were good friends. “I really don’t know, what you’re talking about Lewis”. Lewis was irritated by his answer, he expected something else.                                                        

Lewis had enough of it, he had to take a different approach otherwise he would never get the answers he wanted to know. “I’ll make sure I get my answers to my questions, otherwise you’ll follow Bottas.” His hands balled into fists and his face filled with a red colour. He grabbed Charles by the collar and pushed him against the wall. Lewis was interrupted by Charles’ phone that went off. It was a special ringtone, and Charles knew it was Seb. He got it stuffy, Lewis realised that the message arrived at a bad moment which made him so nervous. He took Charles’ phone out of his pocket and read the message out loud.

“Hey schatz, haven’t seen you for a while and missed your kisses hahaha. Wanna hang out?” Lewis grinned knowing exactly how he’ll get his answers. “I can see that you guys are more than just friends. That’s perfect. Sebastian has turned you into a vampire… that was simple.” Charles had no idea what he was talking about.

“Now, show me you’re damn fangs,” he commanded as he came closer, concentrated on every move that Charles' mouth made. “I know you have vampire blood running in your veins, I know everything.” Charles kept denying everything. Lewis’s eyes changed colours, that moment Charles realised what was happening. Sebastian once told him that werewolves try to kidnap vampires for their blood. If they drink vampire blood, they would be immortal and win every year which also meant that one vampire would die. There was a condition, if they drank from a human being, they would die right away, so they make sure if the person is a vampire or not. Charles was no vampire at all, but Lewis didn’t believe him.

“It isn’t in my blood, I swear. The ceremony didn’t take place, because they asked me to come to Mercedes,” he nervously commented as he was scared spitless. His heart pounded, his stomach lurched and fear had him pinned to the mat. “We will both die because I’m not a vampire,” he warned. He needed somebody now, someone to help him out. There was just one person on his mind, Sebastian. Lewis was halfway through with his transformation.

All the beautiful moments with Sebastian rushed through his head. He was afraid he’d never see him again. Streams of tears raced down his cheeks as he silently recited, “Seb… I-I love you.” Lewis shot him a disgusted glance and remarked, “You believe that Seb loves you? … you mean nothing to him.” His face crinkled in laughter, disclosing his canines.

Charles found his body being lifted high off the ground, he knew it was going to happen. Lewis deliberately opened his mouth, placed his sharps canines between Charles’ neck and shoulders, and drank his blood. The lifeless corpse of Charles laid on the ground. Lewis thought he had achieved his goal, but he didn’t. Shortly after, he felt sick. The pain felt like a sharp-toothed creature eating him from the inside. He squealed in pain, realising that he was telling the truth, but it was too late. He fell on the floor and there he was, laying next to Charles. Not a minute later, the door swished open. A black shadow stood there, and when it saw that two bodies were laying on the ground, it hurried over to them. Once it entered the room, it went straight to Charles. It was Sebastian. He took his head and laid it on his knees. Seb laid his head on Charles’ chest, desperate to find any remaining flickers of life in his body, but was met with cold silence. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Seb couldn’t imagine a life without Charles, they had planned to do a lot together. He could only do one thing to bring him back. Turning him into a vampire was the only way he could bring him back, even though it had to be with a ceremony, but Sebastian couldn’t let him die, he didn’t care about what would happen. Charles’ life was important. He rolled his sleeve, took his bare wrist, and supplied him with some of his vampire blood.

\-------------------------------------------

 

Charles’ head was pounding. He opened his eyes, moved his jaw, and felt his mouth dry. He was thirsty, but that was normal. “What happened?” Sebastian asked concerned as he looked at him with his gleaming eyes, and brought him to his warm embrace. “It’s a long story babe, let’s go before someone catches us here.” Charles felt a bit dizzy, but Seb let him lean on his shoulders. Once they arrived in the Ferrari garage, Seb went directly to his room, letting Charles rest on his bed, he needed some rest. Seb opened the fridge and took some blood and let him drink it. “Never imagined that blood could taste so good,” he grabbed a second blood bag, and drank it. Seb sat on the corner of the bed as he watched him feed himself. “I should’ve  never let you go to the Mercedes garage,” said Seb angry at himself. “No, it’s not your fault. It was my decision, you don’t have to blame yourself,” he replied.

“No you didn’t! Maurizio let you go, he wanted it!” His voice was low, but louder than he had intended.

“But hey, now that I’m a vampire, I can keep up with your pace in bed,” he pointed out as he winked at Seb.

Seb gave him a smile as he thought about the advantages now that Charles is a vampire. There was also one thing that he had to do, inform the others about Charles. From experience, it was his desire to satisfy Charles because he knew it was a  great feeling after turning into a vampire. Seb came around to face him, he put his arms around his neck, and kissed him. He began to stroke his body, his hands, his lips….very gently. He knew what he was doing. He felt Charles dick rising up. Charles tightened his hands, pulled Seb closer to give his tip a tender kiss. He put the whole thing in his mouth, and sucked it. Seb enjoyed it. “I can get used to this,” he let out a moan. Seb giggled, and took a condom in the drawer, giving it to Charles. “You’re good for a rookie,” Seb clearly liked it. Once they finished, they laid down next to each other in bed. No more words were spoken for a while, and silence fell throughout the room.

The next morning, Charles woke up by the quarrel he heard in the kitchen. He looked besides him to see if Seb was lying next to him, but he wasn’t. Seb was arguing with someone. It was Maurizio, he recognized the heavy voice. “You shouldn’t have turned him into a vampire Seb, he had no ceremony so he’s not an official Ferrari driver,” he yelled. “I couldn’t let him die, I would never do that,” Sebastian argued back.   “You had to think about us, the team, but you didn’t. You were selfish, and you only thought about yourself. I would like him to leave the Ferrari team right now.”

“If you’re really going to do that, you’ll have to fire me too. He isn’t going anywhere,” Seb replied, knowing that Maurizio would let him stay because Seb was the best driver in the Ferrari garage.

“Okay fine, but you’ll be responsible for the things he’ll do,” he agreed hating it even though Seb’s right.

“There is just one thing that you have to know. Lewis, the best driver of Mister Wolf, died. They think that we killed him, but he killed himself by drinking human blood. The werewolves will come after us. We killed their best driver, so will they. But I’ll be ready to fight them.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
